Mission to Zygerria
The Mission to Zygerria took place after Battle of Kiros ended and Darts D'Nar was captured, when Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex went to Zygerria, home planet of slavers, in order to find missing colonists. Participants The Mission Using Darts D'Nar's ship, Tecora, Skywalker, Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex visited planet Zygerria. Kenobi, Anakin and Rex were dressed as the Zygerrian slavers, while Ahsoka was Anakin's slave. They arrived in the main city and soon found Zygerrians torturing their slaves. They also found Neimodians and many other species buying them. Ahsoka then tried to one of the slavers, when he wanted to punish one of his Twilek slaves who couldn't get up. He then attacked Tano, but Anakin told him that she is a new slave and doesn't know how to behave. The slaver then asked Anakin who is he and what is he doing on Zygerria and Anakin replied that he wants to speak with the queen, but the slaver didn't want to let him in without the invitation. Anakin told him that the queen will be mad when she finds out that he didn't let him because he had a story about Bruno Denturri, who was a slaver too. The queen, who heard that thanks to the prob droids that were all over the city, asked the slaver to let Anakin in. When he arrived to the palace, Anakin told her that he is Lars Quell and that he killed Bruno and took one of his slaves, who was actually Ahsoka. The queen was pleased and in order to make her even happier, Anakin tried to flatter her, which he was quite good at. Queen looked at his slave and told him that Bruno always knew to find beautiful females. Ahsoka then told the queen to let her go and because of that, Miraj Scintel told Anakin that she must be processed. Meanwhile, Kenobi and Rex searched for the slavers and soon found Roshti in one of the prisons. Kenobi rescued him, and told Rex to find a Brezak in order to run away from the Zygerrian guards who were behind them. They almost escaped, but then one of the guards shot Kenobi and he and the Governor fell off the creature. While Rex was escaping the guards, Anakin was speaking with Miraj about the slavery, when one Twilek girl arrived with a drink for the queen and then using a knife tried to kill her. Anakin stopped her in time, but the girl, frightnened that she will have to return to Kadavo for processing, jumped off the balcony and died. The queen then told Anakin that she will pay for Ahsoka as much as it's needed, because she looks like she needs to serve someone in which Anakin replied that she is a gift. Meanwhile, slavers tourtured Kenobi, until one of them, Atai Molec, remembered Kenobi as a Jedi who arrived to Seperatist Headquarters on Kiros in order to talk about Darts's surrender. After that, they bring Obi-Wan and Roshti to the arena where slavers tortured and fought their slaves for fun. Anakin surprised that Obi-Wan was captured, was given an electro-whip by the queen who ordered him to whip Kenobi into slavery. Anakin came to the arena and was pretending that he'll attack Kenobi when R2-D2 gave him his and Kenobi's lightsaber. Anakin and Kenobi then fought against the guards, while Rex took one of the Zygerrian blasters he found and started shooting Zygerrians. Ahsoka then attacked the queen's bodyguards and with a lightsaber threatened the queen. The queen then pressed the button on her chair and Ahsoka was electrocuted. Meanwhile, Kenobi and Anakin were captured and shocked by guards. Anakin tried to free himself using the force, but the Zygerrains won. After he woke up, Anakin found himself in a bed in Miraj's room. She told him that he ruined her arena fight and that Count Dooku and half of her kingdom now wanted him dead. Anakin then started to force choke Miraj, asking where his friends were, but she told him that his friends would die if he continued. He let her go and she told him his friends were safe. She then gave him his lightsaber and told him that he is now her enslaved bodyguard. After they arrived from ride on Brezak, Queen told him that future of Kenobi, Ahsoka and Rex lays in his hands. Arrival on Kadavo After the battle in the arena, Atai Molec put Ahsoka in a cage and told her that the queen promised him that she will be his slave. Ahsoka, using the force, tried to push the slaver from the top of the building, but he didn't fall and shocked her in order to learn her how to behave. Obi-Wan, Rex and Roshti arrived captured in Kadavo in front of Agruss, keeper of Zygerrian Labor Processing Hub and captured Kiros colonists. In order to break Kenobi, Agruss dropped several Togrutan prisoners into hole under the lab. Meanwhile, back on Zygerria, Count Dooku arrived to inspect the progress of the new slave empire. He spoke with Queen Miraj Scintel and ordered her to kill her "servant" Anakin Skywalker. When she refused, Dooku attempted to assassinate her by way of the force. Moments later Anakin burst into the throne room and demanded Dooku let her go. Dooku complied but then threatened to kill the queen if he came any closer. Anakin told the Count that he did not care about the "slave scum" so Dooku resorted to killing Anakin himself. Anakin and Dooku began a duel with Anakin using an electro-whip and Dook using his lightsaber. Eventually, Anakin was defeated and was forced to escape, bringing the body of Scintel with him. Appearances *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo Category:Events Category:Missions